


Lunar

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Lunar New Year, Crack-ish, M/M, Nokia, Red Envelope, Yuri Throws His Phone, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: “Beg!”, Victor cheerily says.“Ha?!”, Yuri exclaims with an utterly disgusted tone as he reminds himself that his phone wouldn’t survive another crash with a hard surface.Pig takes a deep breath and smiles his [this person is an idiot but I love him so I need to be patient] smile, “What Victor means is that today is Chinese Lunar New Year so he is giving you a red envelope if you want it.”Yuri thinks both of them are idiots and hisses, “We’re Russian, we don’t celebrate Christmas, let alone Lunar New Year.”





	

Yuri Plisetsky annoyedly clicks his tongue as his phone hangs again.

When Victor announces his return last month on GPF, nobody is overly surprised when Victor enters the Russian National, which is just 2 weeks after GPF, and _win_.

Surprise? No. Extremely pissed off? It depends on the skater, but Yuri would definitely say _fuck,_ _yes, of course, dammit_! His 8 months of practicing his programs are beaten by Victor _Living Legend_ Nikiforov’s 2 weeks of practice.

A _small_ part of him can accept that, so that is not the real _problem_. No, the real _problem_ is after his flawless FS, Victor _PDA_ Nikiforov, instead of waving or thanking the audience like _normal_ skater does, looks at one of the cameras, which happens to be nearby Yuri’s position, then brightly smile his stupid heart-shaped smile, exclaims, “Yuuri!”, proceed to do make a heart shape with his hands and winks.  

Yuri lost it, screams, “Fuck you!”, and throws the nearest object to him, which happens to be his phone. He purposely misses, of course, he doesn’t need to get a warning or worse, a ban penalty for injuring Russia’s proven top skater, but that doesn’t stop his phone from crashing against the ice.

Victor’s startled looks almost make it worth. Almost, since Victor’s next action is to pick up Yuri’s phone, skates back and give it to him with a cheery smile.

Fortunately, it’s neither broken nor cracked, he _just_ replaces his phone 8 months ago. Unfortunately, his phone now develops a tendency to randomly hang or bugged up his display screen.

“Yurio!”, the culprit of his phone’s condition calls out as he arrives in the rink.

Yuri annoyedly looks up and greeted by an overly cheerful Victor and his exasperated looking _pig_.

“Beg!”, Victor cheerily says.

“Ha?!”, Yuri exclaims with an utterly disgusted tone as he reminds himself that his phone wouldn’t survive another crash with a hard surface.

Pig takes a deep breath and smiles his [ _this person is an idiot but I love him so I need to be patient_ ] smile, “What Victor means is that today is Chinese Lunar New Year so he is giving you a red envelope if you want it.”

Yuri thinks both of them are idiots and hisses, “We’re Russian, we don’t celebrate _Christmas_ , let alone _Lunar New Year_.”

Pig gives a genial smile, “Victor takes an interest on it after reading an article about it on the internet.”

“It’s interesting!”, Victor chirps.

Yuri’s eyes twitch as he eyed the rather thick red envelope in Victor’s hand, he wonders if it is worth it to abandon his pride… Nah, screw it, he earns money just fine dammit.

But before he could skate away, Pig adds his words, “You only need to do this actually”, he says as he fisted his left hand, covers it with his right and place them in front of his heart.

Yuri inflates his left cheek, _fine_ , he can _tolerate_ that much and does the action.

“Alright~ Here you go~”, Victor gives the envelope.

Yuri snatched it. It is surprisingly solid, isn’t red envelope supposed to contain money? He opens the envelope to find a phone. He blinks.

“Your phone isn’t functioning properly right?”, Pig offers an explanation.

“It’s Nokia 6!”, Victor completes, “So you can safely throw it and break the ice, not the phone!”

Yuri grumbles, “Whose fault is it that my current phone is faulty”, but silently accepts and promises to treat the Pig a _little bit_ better just for today. Victor can go to hell.

…

…

…                                                                                                                                             

Three months later at the world, Yuri feels justified in throwing his Nokia at Victor’s after his SP since he is a shameless idiot that can’t learn the meaning of PDA.

The Nokia stays strong while the ice cracks.

After the world, he gets a sternly worded letter from ISU that says _please do not throw any solid object to the rink since it takes too long for the ice resurfacer to smoothen the ice back_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chinese Lunar New Year to whoever celebrates it!
> 
> Here is a 666 words crack-ish one-shot from me as a replacement for red envelopes.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
